Zatanna wants to be Robin's Girlfriend!
by Zandria Steel
Summary: This is a Songfic from Zantanna's P.O.V. the song is "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne.  Artemis is dating Robin and Zatanna's jealous. So she decides to voice her opinion.  Hilarity ensues.  After that Wally decides to voice his opinion as well to a certain martian.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick background summary**

**This Songfic is from Zantanna's P.O.V. the song is "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne. She's jealous of Robin and Artemis. So she decided to voice her opinion . . . in SONG! She has gathered the Young Justice Team in the living room. Oh yeah and Zatanna's slightly crazy in this okay? This was a plot bunny that refused to leave me alone. CURSE YOU PLOT BUNNY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone was in the living room hanging around. The lights dimmed and music started playing when the heard a voice say,"moor gnivil eht ot nannataZ!" Zatanna appeared in her a revealing magician costume, with mike in hand and started singing.<strong>

**She points to Robin and Artemis who were sitting together on the couch.**

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

**Zatanna teleported, right next to Robin and whispered in his ear, the next part.**

_I think you need a new one_

**She appeared back in front of the room. Pointing again at Robin.**

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

**She whispered, " riahc ni deit niboR." Robin appeared next to her tied to a chair. She turned and faced him singing again.**

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And Hell Yeah_

_I'm the motherfucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

**_(The rest of the Young Justice Team cringed they had never heard her curse before.)_**

**Zatanna turned facing Artemis and pointing at her.**

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again _

_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

**Zattana pointed at Artemis and shouted "raeppassid simetrA!" There was a flash of light and Artemis was gone**.

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)_

**Zattana turned back to face Robin (who had been trying to cut the rope with a birdarang). Seeing this, she whispered, "sniahc ni depparw niboR" and instantly he was chained to the chair.**

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?_

**(She yelled the last line, making everyone stare. Then she started singing again.)**

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I want to be your girlfriend!_

**She turned to Robin and said "raeppaer simetrA, moor reh ot anntaZ dna niboR!" There was another flash of light and they were gone. In their place was Artemis duct taped to a chair, with some tape on her mouth. Wally shook his head "Man, why do Robin and Bats always get the crazy ones?"**

* * *

><p><strong>I personally like this fic, I did it just for fun. Yeah Zatanna was really OCC in this, but that adds to the fun of this. Making her do something she would never do in the show. All of Zatanna's spells were just her speaking backwards. Anyway plz review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Inspiration struck in the same way that a ninja did. Where the heck did that come from? This takes place like five minutes after Zatanna's "performance".

* * *

><p>Everyone was still standing there stunned, only a few minutes ago Zatanna had finished her "performance". Nobody made any move to untie Artemis. All the while Wally was thinking, <em>Well, why not? <em>Zatanna had spontaneously burst into song, so why couldn't he? Wally turned to Megan and started singing.

.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your boyfriend!_

*points to Superboy*

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

*points to himself*

_I could be your boyfriend_

.

Everyone at this point (except Wally), had one thought going through their heads. _"Not Again!"_ also paired with, _"What is going on today?"_

.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

*points to himself*

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your boyfriend_

.

Conner considers hitting Wally, but then decides against it. Flash would kill him.

.

_You're so fine_

_I want you to be mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_

.

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn epic_

_And Ya Know_

_I'm the plumber, you're the princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

.

_He's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

*points to himself then Megan*

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

.

Superboy calmly stated, "enough is enough" and picked up Wally. He carried him to the zeta tubes. As they left the rest of the team heard the computer announce, "Superboy B04, Kid Flash B03, Destination Arkham Asylum." Even as Superboy was carrying him away, Wally was still singing. The last lyric they heard was "I want to be your boyfriend!"

The remaining teammates stared at the zeta tube and were all left with the same thought. _Did that really just happen?_

* * *

><p>Inspiration struck in the same way that a ninja did. Where the heck did that come from? Yup, basically what happened.<p> 


End file.
